


Between the Devil and the danger

by Lidsworth



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Poor Obi-Wan, and the clones, implied Codywan, obi-wan is self destructive and Anakin is finally doing something about it, with the help of Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: When Obi-Wan’s self-destructive habits almost kill him, Anakin decides it’s time to break the cycle that he’s allowed to go unchecked for years. His Master took care of him, so now it’s time to return the favor. With the help of others, of course.





	Between the Devil and the danger

**Author's Note:**

> I got this ask on tumblr, basically anon said: If you're still interested in prompts, would you do one where Anakin and Ahsoka gang up on Obi-Wan and call him out on his shitty self-destructive behavior?
> 
> So yep, here it is! Beware, I wrote this on my way to Montana while i was on vacation, on my phone. So not only am I my own beta, but I was fighting autocorrect the entire time. So bear with me and my mistakes. 
> 
> Read it on my [tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/post/163432316934/if-youre-still-interested-in-prompts-would-you) if you want, or just come and visit me if you want to! PLEASE REVIEW, I live for your reviews and they also keep me going. And if you feel like it, go ahead and request something!
> 
> Also, title taken from Ed Sheerans song, "Save Myself" which i find very fitting for Obi :)

  
Obi-Wan wakes to the strong stench of bacta, and to the long stretch of white lights overhead, that blind his sensitive eyes as he slowly comes to. He groans, loudly, shifting until he lifts his body so that it leans against the metal railing on the back of the bed.

He regrets the decision immediately, as a thick wave of nausea and fatigue overcome him. Frantically he jerks his head from side to side, eyes bulging as he scans the room for something to vomit in.

To his mild surprise and gratitude, Anakin appears at his side instantly, holding a bin right beside him. Not soon after, the Jedi Master nearly throws himself over the edge of the bed, lurching forward and heaving into the bucket.

It is a painful five minutes of his life, as his stomach attempts to expel content that isn't there into the bin.  

Instead, acidic bile plummets down his throat, leaving the insides raw and torn as he manages to spit the content into the bucket.

He is a sweating mess afterwords, trembles racking his body as he struggles for air.

“I’m surprise you managed something,” Anakin hissed as he places the bucket on the stand beside the bed, “Considering that there was nothing there to begin with.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Anakin.” greets Obi-Wan bitterly, drawing himself up as much as he can .

“And you too, Ahsoka.” he acknowledges, smiling at the Torguta in the doorway.

His dismissal of his former padawan’s attitude only seems to infuriate the Jedi, who glares at his former Master in utter disappointment. Obi-Wan refuses to cower in Anakin’s piercing gaze, though the cold blue eyes unnerve him enough to warrant a change of subject.

“Spit it out Anakin, what is it?” As always, he has little patience or desire to deal with Anakin’s moods, the fact that’s he’s just woken up in the hospital with absolutely no knowledge as to how he got there only adding to his short fuse.

For a split second, the young Jedi’s brows furrow and a look of confusion clouds his features. Though it is soon replaced with the familiar, stern look.

“Of course you don’t remember. You probably killed brain-”

“Master!” Ahsoka crosses the distance between her spot at the door to Anakin’s side, where she places a hand on his shoulder in both comfort and in a slight warning.

The knight gives her his full attention, reluctantly, anger seeping from his being as the hand on his shoulder tightens.

Eventually, the harshness in his expression lessons and his arms fall to his side. He sighs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. I was just…” He seems unable to find his words after that, and instead diverts his eyes to his feet.

Naturally, Ahsoka picks up for him.

“Cody found you in your room a week ago. You were barely breathing and pale when he did. So he took you to the medic ad soon as possible. They did some test and found out you hadn’t eaten or slept in days, and it had gotten to the point where your body began to shut down . You were in really bad shape, Master…your men really outdid themselves tending to you,” she takes a short pause, and then continues, “They said you almost didn’t make it, wouldn’t even let the temple healers in until you were stable enough to be moved. And then they refused to let you leave after that!”

Obi-wan pauses, processing the information slowly. He rakes his brain for any memory of the event that Ahsoka speaks of, but is met with nothing.

“I don’t…remember any of that,” he admits, “Not a single thing.”

“We know you don’t, Obi-Wan,“Anakin chimes in, sadly, "but we do.”

He swallows dryly, the weight of the situation finally settling in. He’d passed out due to lack of sleep and food before, but he’d always recovered alone and by himself.

It had never gotten this bad before.

“How are my men…how’s Cody?”

“Shaken,” answers Anakin,“Cody took it the worst though, said he should’ve known.”

Obi-Wan’s gut twist at the mention of Cody, and he finds himself contemplating hundreds of ways he could apologize to his Commander.

“It was no body’s fault, least of all not Cody’s. I get carried away I suppose. We’re in the middle of a war, who has time to eat or…Anakin?”

He raises a curious eyebrow at his Padawan, who anxiously rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet.   
“It’s just that…yeah its not Cody’s fault, but it is mine. You’ve always neglected yourself,” begins the younger man, “When I was younger you’d always make sure I had enough to eat, but you’d never eat yourself. Or you’d spend days meditating without moving, and when you finally did you’d get so fatigued that you would have to stay with the healers. You never slept either. You alwyas made sure I slept, but you never slept yourself. Or you’d train for hours until-”

He silences his student with a stern hand in the air. With a sigh, he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Anakin, none of that is your-”

“But it is, Master,” Obi-Wan is not deaf to the sound of his former title, it being the only reason he allows Anakin to continue, “I’ve known about this for years! Yet I’ve done absolutely nothing to help you! You were lucky to be found alive this time, but next time you won’t be so lucky. And it will be–”

“No, Anakin,” there is an edge to his voice, “just no. What I do or neglect to do to myself is not your fault.”

Anakin seems to weigh his Masters words, opening his mouth to protest, only to close it as Obi-Wan glares.

He’s heard the end of it.

“Okay,” Anakin manages, not quite believing his Masters words, but agreeing nonetheless.

Thinking that to be the end of it, Obi-Wan relaxes into the bed, sliding down with the intention of sleeping.

In hindsight, he should have known better than that, for his former pupil does not leave it at that.

A shake to the bed and a heavy weight beside his feet elicits an exasperated sigh, and Obi-Wan fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“Didn’t think you were getting off that easy, did you Master?” Anakin’s grin is ear-to-ear, “So what if it’s no one’s problem, Master? Doesn’t mean we can’t fix it now.”

“We’re putting you on a schedule, Master,” Ahsoka adds, as she too settles atop of the bed, “starting today.”

“I assure you both, I’m perfectly capable of caring–”

“No you’re not!”

He startles, nearly jumping out of his skin at their unified shout.

“You have issues Master, we get that,” acknowledges Ahsoka, “let us help you.”

“Especially if you won’t help yourself, Obi-Wan,” adds Anakin.

Obi-Wan is no fool, and trying to refuse his former and grandpadawan’s help would be a very foolish thing to do.

And though he loaths to admit it, he does needs help. This time, he was lucky. Next time he won’t be.

“Very well then,” agrees the master, crossing his arms in defeat, “there’s no winning with you two. So what would you have me do?”

They look almost cynical, smiling mischievously as they whip out their data pads from seemingly nowhere.

“Like I said before, we have a schedule,” Ahsoka explains, “it’s very detailed.”

“The schedule includes…” Begins Anakin, as he turns the screen to Obi-Wan, “meals - three times a day if we’re lucky, sleep, rest…”

“And don’t even think about trying to skip out, the men have the schedule too, and will enforce it if you aren’t following.” Warns the Torguta with teethy grin.

One look at the schedule sends Obi-Wan’s head into a mad a frenzy.

It is…a lot. Too much almost, and he feels his body perspiring and his heart beat increasing as his eyes scan the page.

To be cared for…it’s unheard of. In his humble mind, selfish even (oh, what would Qui-Gon say to him?)

Therefore, it’s terrifying.

Unintentionally, he speaks. His voice small, like a child almost, “This is okay…for me?”

Their smiles falter, just slightly, and they turn to look at each other in shock before looking back at their master.

“Yes, it’s fine Master Obi-Wan,"answers Ahsoka, understanding the sudden shift in mood, "it’s perfectly fine.”

With a heavy breath, the redhead collects himself.

“When do we begin?”

“As soon as you’re able to leave the room,” says Anakin.

Obi-Wan nods, straightening himself up, “Then we should start early. I do have a legion of men to apologize to, and a commander who I owe an apology to personally.”

——————————————-  


**Author's Note:**

> Finished! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT. And check me out on [tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> I’m planning to write a follow up for this mostly centered around Cody and Obi-Wan since that’s like…my otp, or one of them. And maybe Anakin's reaction to hearing that Obi-Wan is in the hospital due to malnutrition, and an emphasis on his flashbacks. Maybe...


End file.
